Blood Fever: What Should Have Happened
by Dakosaurus
Summary: This is my own version of Blood Fever and what I think should have happened. B'Elanna/Vorik pairing!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there all my fellow B'Elanna/Vorik fans! :) Did you ever wish that the events in the episode Blood Fever had gone differently? I know I have! I decided to write it the way I thought it should have happened :) Hope you enjoy it!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or anything affiliated with it... except the parts of this story I made up._

**Blood Fever: What Should Have Happened**

Chapter Uno

Tom: Hey, I love that game!

Dakosaurus: Shut up, Tom!

_Captains log: Stardate 50537.2. Routine scans of an uninhabited star system have revealed the presence of gallicite; a very rare substance on the fourth planet._

B'Elanna sat on the bridge taking readings of the fourth planet. She smiled. "If these readings are right, we're looking at a yield of nearly a kiloton. That would be

enough gallicite to completely refit the warp coils." She turned to look at Tom.

"They sure could use it," Tom said.

B'Elanna looked annoyed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," he said.

"Are you saying I can't take care of engineering? That I can't do my job?"

"No," he said closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead. "I'm just saying they could use the refitting. That's all."

"Well, you're not an engineer, Tom," she said, clearly offended.

"I was just agreeing with what you said!" Tom cried, rising from his seat.

"Alright, enough!" Janeway said, also standing. "Tuvok, is there anyone in the area that would consider this their territory?"

"There are indications that a colony once existed on the planet's surface," Tuvok stated, tapping his console for information. "However, it appears to be long

abandoned."

"Alright, let's stake a claim," Janeway said. She walked over to B'Elanna. "I'll leave this in your hands, B'Elanna. Use whatever resources and personnel you need. You

might wanna talk to Mr. Neelix. I believe he spent some time working in a mining colony."

B'Elanna smiled up at her captain. "Aye, captain," She said and exited the bridge.

XxX

XxX

B'Elanna was looking at the schematics on a console in engineering. Ensign Vorik was standing next to her. "These tunnels are clearly artificial," she said to him.

"Someone else must have been interested in digging up this gallicite."

Vorik was staring at her figure, half listening. She turned to look at him. He shook out of his trance and said, "That should make it easier to access the deposits."

"True," she said, not noticing Vorik's behavior. "But we have to be careful. There's been a lot of seismic activity down there." Vorik inched closer to her. "Look, these

tunnels are completely collapsed." She paused and thought for a moment. "We should bring Tom Paris on the away team. He's had quite a lot of rock climbing

experience." She was angry with Tom but she'd have to put that aside for the sake of the mission.

Vorik's eyebrow shot up in disapproval at the notion of bringing Tom along. "_I_ have spent several summers exploring to Osana Caverns which involved some quite

treacherous climbing," he said, hoping she would decide to take him instead of that dope, Paris.

"Great, you two can be our safety experts." B'Elanna said while tapping some buttons on her console.

Vorik looked very disappointed. He took a deep breath and walked over to the other side of the room. He turned and looked at her. "Have we completed our

preparations to your satisfaction?"

She smiled at his question. "We're done here, yes."

"Let me take this opportunity to declare kunat so'lik. My desire to become your mate."

B'Elanna had a blank expression. "What?" she asked.

"In human terms I am… proposing marriage. Do you accept?" His eyes were big and hopeful.

B'Elanna blushed a little. "Uh, this is a little sudden, isn't it? Besides, I thought Vulcan marriages were arranged. Don't you already have someone back home?"

He nodded. "She has sufficient reason to consider me lost and has most likely chosen another mate. It's appropriate for me to do the same."

"And you've chosen _me_," B'Elanna said.

"I have come to greatly admire not only your impressive technical skills but also your bravery and sense of moral duty {that means he thinks she's hot}. All excellent

qualities in a perspective mate," he stated.

"But you're Vulcan. I am half Klingon. I really can't imagine…"

"Perhaps we are not an obvious match. However our differences would compliment each other. You've often expressed frustration with your Klingon temper. My mental

discipline could help you control it." He said. He was speaking rather fast and his sentences were bleeding together. He seemed desperate to win her approval.

"Furthermore I feel that-"

"Wait!" B'Elanna interrupted. "Please, please. Um. I seen that you've given this a lot of, um, logical thought and I really am very flattered," she said amused. "But my

answer is _no_." Vorik looked very disappointed. "I'm sorry," she added and walked away.

"B'Elanna!" he called after her. She stopped and turned around. "You may wish to reconsider. Your choices for a mate are currently limited to seventy-three male crew

members on this ship. Some of whom are already unavailable."

"I'll worry about my choices myself, thank you." She said and continued to walk away.

He caught up with her. "I should also remind you that many species are unable to withstand Klingon mating practices."

"Okay," B'Elanna said annoyed. "That's enough." The tension between them began to increase.

"Whereas my superior Vulcan strength would make me a very suitable partner," he said. He grabbed her face. There was rage in B'Elanna's eyes but when her eyes

met Vorik's her rage melted. His hands were soft and warm and his intense gaze was locked onto hers. She hadn't noticed until now how good he smelled. He pulled

her a little closer, still looking deep into her eyes. He looked down at her mouth... He moved his lips closer to hers.

Tom walked in carrying a bouquet of flowers and saw Vorik holding B'Elanna's face.

"Hey!" Tom yelled. "Get your hands off her!" He pulled Vorik away from her.

"What are you doing?" B'Elanna yelled.

"I'm getting this creep off of you," he said incredulously. Vorik squirmed out of Tom's grip. Tom tried grabbing him again and B'Elanna hit Tom hard in the face. Vorik's

eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Mind your own business!" B'Elanna said.

XxX

XxX

Tom sat on the bio-bed in sickbay while the doctor scanned him.

"Here are the results of his cortical scan," Kes said.

"So, what's wrong with him?" B'Elanna asked. She was standing a few feet away with her arms folded. She looked annoyed.

"You dislocated his jaw," the doctor stated.

Tom glared at B'Elanna. "Can you make her leave?" he asked the doctor.

B'Elanna rolled her eyes and exited the room as Vorik entered.

"Ah, Ensign Vorik. You're just in time for your physical exam. I don't want you to do any treacherous rock climbing before I give you a clean bill of health."

"I am just here to see that Lieutenant Paris is alright." Tom looked surprised.

"Please, Ensign. I need to examine everyone before they leave," the doctor said. "I saw Lieutenant Torres and Mr. Neelix this morning. Your away team can depart as

soon as we're finished here." He gestured towards an empty bio-bed.

"Very well," Vorik said.

The doctor scanned him as he sat down. "Oh, now this is strange."

"What is it?" Vorik asked.

"You seem to be suffering from a neuro-chemical imbalance.

"What does that mean?" Tom asked.

They both looked over at Tom.

"I believe I should discuss that with the patient privately," the doctor said.

Tom just sat and stared at the doctor, then glanced over at Vorik.

"You can go, Mr. Paris," the doctor stated.

"Oh! Sorry." Tom jumped off the bed and exited sickbay, winking at Kes on the way out.

The doctor turned to Vorik. "You're going through the Pon Farr, aren't you?"

"That's an extremely… _personal _question, Doctor."

"Yes, I'm aware that Vulcans prefer to keep their mating practices very much to themselves," the doctor said. "There's almost nothing in the medical database beyond a

few observations made by Starfleet doctors over the years," he said, circling Vorik until he was standing directly behind him. "Your symptoms, the chemical imbalance

and loss of emotion control, are consistent with those observations." Vorik closed his eyes. He did not want to have this conversation. "Have you been eating and

sleeping normally?" the doctor asked.

"I knew there was something wrong. I was hoping it wasn't… _this_."

"I assume this is your first Pon Farr?" the doctor said.

Vorik's head slumped down and his chin hit his chest.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," the doctor said. "It's a normal biological function. I'll do what I can to help you through it but I'll need a little more

information."

Vorik jumped off the bio-bed. "We do _not_ discuss it," he said pulling his uniform to straighten it.

"I'm afraid you'll have to. You have a serious imbalance in your brain chemistry. If it gets much worse it could become life threatening. Now, I need to know how Vulcans

deal with this condition!"

Vorik turned his back to the doctor and took a few steps away from him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "We… go home. Every seven years of our adult life

Vulcans experience an instinctual, _irresistible _urge to return to the home world and… take a mate."

"But in your case, being stranded half way across the galaxy, that's impossible," the doctor stated.

Vorik nodded. "Yes."

"So then logically you try to find a mate here. I assume that explains your behavior toward lieutenant Torres?"

Vorik turned around quickly to face the doctor. "How did you know about that?"

"Mr. Paris and Lieutenant Torres were arguing about it when I was realigning 's jaw. He said he saw the two of you in engineering..." the doctor said.

"I have always had great respect for B'Elanna. I hope she isn't… upset with me."

"With Lieutenant Torres upset is a relative term. At any case we're going to have to find other ways to treat your condition. Let's start with a micro-cellular scan."

"No!" Vorik shouted. The doctor turned to look at him, becoming frustrated. "I don't want medical treatment. I will resolve this myself."

"How do you intend to do that?" the doctor asked.

"I have the away mission with B'Elanna. She'll see we're good for each other in time."

"I'm afraid I can't let you go on that mission, Ensign. You're unstable."

"I have to go," Vorik said with desperation in his voice. "I have to win B'Elanna's affections."

"I'm sorry."

Vorik walked over to a console and started pressing a series of buttons. The doctor's matrix started glitching.

"What are you doing!" the doctor cried.

"I didn't want to have to do this doctor but you leave me no choice."

xXx

xXx

Tuvok entered sick bay. It was empty. "Doctor?" He looked around the vacant room and saw no trace of the EMH. "Strange. I feel as though I should be having an

uncomfortable conversation with the doctor about Ensign Vorik right now, all the while objecting to everything he wishes to discuss..." He raised an eyebrow, stood

there in puzzlement for a moment , then left.

xXx

xXx

B'Elanna entered the transporter room wearing a grey and yellow uniform and carrying a black bag. She looked over and saw Vorik and Neelix waiting for her. "Ah! You

two are awfully prompt!"

"I am pleased that this... pleases you," Vorik said.

She led them over to the consoles. "Let me show you our target area." She tapped a few buttons.

"Shouldn't we wait for Tom?" Neelix asked.

"He's not coming," B'Elanna stated. Vorik had a look on his face that almost looked like a smirk."This seems to be the most accessable vein of galacite. We'll beam to the

surface and then go through this passage way until it deadends in this chamber. Then we'll decend almost fifty meters. Almost straight down." She turned to look a

Vorik.

"Do you see any problem with that, Ensign?"

"If we proceed with caution we will succeed," Vorik stated.

"Good! You're all set, Neelix?" She said.

"I've got a laser drill," he said, patting his backpack, "sample cases, geospectral analysis cases-"

"In other words, you're ready," B'Elanna interrupted. She hit the console with both hands. "Lets go!"

Neelix shrugged at Vorik and they followed her to the transpoter pads.

xXx

xXx

**Alright, that's enough writing for today. Stay tuned for Chapter 2!**

Vorik: What about B'Elanna?

Dakosaurus: What about her?

Vorik: I need to win her over NOW.

Dakosaurus: Calm down, there's plenty of time.

Vorik: I CAN'T "calm down". Do you have any idea what I'm going through?

Dakosaurus: Oh, right. The Pon Farr. I'll try to be quick with the update, ok? Until then... just sit tight and try not to propose to Neelix.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or any of it's characters.**

Vorik: Finally, you're back!

Dakosaurus: Yeah, sorry. I meant to update sooner but I was stuck in jury duty. Rawr.

Vorik:*raises eyebrow* Jury... duty?

Dakosaurus: Don't hurt yourself thinking about it. It's an old Earth custom.

Vorik: Very well. Do I get to be with B'Elanna now?

Dakosaurus: We'll see. On with Chapter Dos!

Tom: Why are you counting in Spanish?

Dakosaurus: I have no freaking clue... Shut up Tom!

xXx

_Blood Fever: What Should have Happened: Chapter 2_

B'Elanna, Vorik and Neelix shimmered onto the surface of the planet. B'Elanna and Vorik immediately pulled out their tricorders and started scanning for gallicite.

"This way," B'Elanna said.

She and Vorik started walking but stopped when Neelix said, "Look over here." The three of them walked towards an area with crumbled stone. "This must have been

the colony."

Vorik scanned the stone. "This is approximately sixty years old," he said. He arched an eyebrow. "That is not sufficient time for this stone to have decayed in this

manner."

"They must have suffered some kind if disaster," Neelix said, touching the stone. "Maybe an earthquake."

"Well, we'll send an archeological team later on. Right now we've got our own work to do," B'Elanna said. She seemed impatient.

"Yes, Lieutenant," Vorik said.

Neelix looked a little disappointed but he followed B'Elanna and Vorik away from the crumbled colony.

B'Elanna slid down a rope into a cave, followed by Vorik and Neelix.

"No matter how real a holodeck program may seem," Neelix said as he climbed down the rope, "it just doesn't get your heart pumping like a genuine physical challenge.

It's exhilarating!"

They walked through a tunnel and B'Elanna looked down. "If you're looking for exhilaration…"

Neelix gazed into the big long hole they were about to climb down. "It didn't look quite so steep on the censor map, did it?"

"We're prepared for this, "B'Elanna said, removing her backpack. "We can handle it. Let's go!"

Neelix drove a piton into the rock and attached his rope to it. "All this Starfleet technology almost takes the fun out of it."

Vorik arched and eyebrow. "Putting yourself in perilous danger can hardly be described as 'fun'," he said. He attached his rope and began his decent.

After Vorik had gone a few feet B'Elanna looked at Neelix. "You go first, I'll follow you." Neelix started climbing down and B'Elanna followed moments later. "You're right,

my heart is pumping faster," she said.

"Wait till we climb back up with a pack full of gallicite," Neelix replied.

B'Elanna slid passed him. "Oh, I'm just getting warmed up!"

Neelix stopped for a few seconds and his piton loosened. It flew out of the rock and Neelix when flying. He screamed. B'Elanna grabbed him and they both fell.

"B'Elanna!" Vorik yelled.

Neelix and B'Elanna hit the ground hard. They grunted and cried out in pain.

B'Elanna coughed and slowly stood up. Neelix rolled over and sat up.

Vorik quickly climbed the rest of the way down and ran over to B'Elanna. "Are you injured?" he asked.

"You!" B'Elanna cried, pointing at Neelix. "You almost got us both killed!"

Neelix was breathing hard. "I'm sorry," he half whispered, half-grunted. "I don't know what happened." When he tried to stand he yelled out in pain and fell back onto

the ground.

"Do not attempt to move," Vorik said. "You may have broken your leg."

"You have no _business_ rigging safety equipment when you had no idea what you were doing!" B'Elanna shouted.

"I do not believe this was Neelix's fault," Vorik said, "I saw him drive the piton and it was secure. It must have malfunctioned." He looked over at B'Elanna.

"You _are_ hurt," he said, looking at her shoulder. He walked over to examine her wounds more closely.

"I'm fine," she said, swatting his hands away, "no thanks to you two! I would have been better coming down here alone!"

"You are overreacting, Lieutenant," Vorik said, trying to keep his cool. It was becoming very difficult. All he wanted right now was to be with B'Elanna and for some

reason she was angry with him.

"Just drag him to the ship, I'll get the gallicite myself," she said, and stormed off.

"We can't leave you here alone," Neelix said.

She stopped and turned to face them, looking very pissed.

"Neelix is correct," Vorik said. He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Let us contact the ship."

"Get your hands off me," She said. But she didn't sound angry. She had a strange look in her eye. She grabbed Vorik's head, growled and bit the side of his face. Vorik

did not resist. He knew exactly what it meant when a Klingon bit someone on the face. He put his hands on her waist.

B'Elanna suddenly realized what she was doing and pulled away. Vorik looked disappointed and confused. Did she want him or not?

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked. He tried to feign surprise at her actions.

"I'm fine," she said. "I'm in charge if this mission. I'll finish it." She turned and left.

"Wait," Vorik called after her. He sighed and looked at Neelix. _Great, look who I'm stuck with, _he thought.

"Go ahead, Vorik. I'll be fine here," Neelix said.

Vorik looked in the direction B'Elanna went then back at Neelix. "Very well," he said and dashed after B'Elanna.

"Wait!" Neelix cried. "I was just being polite! Don't leave me!" He sighed and tapped his comm. Badge. "Neelix to Voyager, we have a slight problem…"

xXx

xXx

Captain Janeway sat on the bridge and listened to Neelix complain over the comm.

"First B'Elanna left, then Vorik left! I broke my leg and I'm all alone! I haven't been able to contact either one of them. They're either out of range or they're ignoring

me!" he said.

"Where are they now?" Janeway asked.

"Aren't you listening? I don't _know_ where they are! They _left_ me here. WITH A BROKEN LEG."

"Alright, calm down Mr. Neelix," Janeway's voice said through his comm. badge.

"I think there's something going on between those two," Neelix said.

"How do you mean?" Janeway asked.

"Well, when Vorik tried to stop B'Elanna from leaving she bit him."

"She _bit_ him?" Chakotay's voice said.

"Yeah… and she seemed to be enjoying it," Neelix said. "Ya know, like, in a _Klingon_ sort of way."

Janeway and Chakotay looked at each other in surprise. Then Janeway looked over at Tuvok and he suddenly looked very uncomfortable. He averted his gaze from

Janeway's. She stood up and walked over to the ensign sitting at the transporter controls on the bridge. "Any luck getting a lock on them?"

"No," the ensign said. "They're too far beneath the surface."

"Neelix, I'm sending an away team down to you," Janeway said. "We'll get you out of there and then go after B'Elanna." She walked over to Tuvok. "Tuvok, you're with

Chakotay."

"Captain, I'd like to request a short delay," Tuvok said. "I may have an explanation for Lieutenant Torres's behavior."

xXx

xXx

Tuvok arrived at Vorik's quarters and rang the bell several times. There was no answer. He arched an eyebrow. "Computer," he said, tapping buttons on the console

next to Vorik's quarters, "Disengage the lock, security override Tuvok-Pi-Alpha."

The door slid open and Tuvok stepped inside. The room was empty. Then Tuvok remembered Vorik was on the away mission. "Odd, I feel as though I should be having

an uncomfortable conversation with Ensign Vorik about how he is dealing with the Pon Farr and his advancements on Lieutenant Torres. I am not certain how I have

even come to know this information about him... Something isn't right here…"

Tom walked by and saw the open door. He looked in and saw Tuvok standing there in puzzlement. "Hey Tuvok, you alright?"

"I do not believe so," Tuvok answered.

"You wanna talk about?" Tom asked.

Tuvok looked at him with disdain. "Not at this time, and not with you."

Tom looked offended. "Okay… Well, how's the away mission going? Man, I wish I was down there. I was looking forward to showing off my rock climbing skills."

"Lieutenant Torres and Ensign Vorik are missing below the surface. Mr. Neelix is injured and stranded. We are sending a team down to recover them."

"Oh no, Is B'Elanna ok?"

"We do not know. As I have said, she is missing."

Captain Janeway's voice sounded over the comm. system. "Janeway to Tuvok, report to my ready room."

xXx

xXx

Tuvok entered the captain's ready room. Janeway and Chakotay were sitting at the table, waiting.

"Okay Tuvok. You said you had an explanation for B'Elanna's behavior?"

"Yes, or so I thought. I was unable to confirm my suspicions due ensign Vorik's absence."

"What does ensign Vorik have to do with this?" Janeway asked.

"I'm afraid I cannot discuss that with you, it is a personal matter."

"If it involves the safety of my crew members and explains B'Elanna's behavior, I don't care if it's personal. I am ordering you to tell me."

"Very well. I believe B'Elanna is experiencing the early stages of Pon Farr."

"Pon Farr? Doesn't that only happen to Vulcans?" Chakotay asked.

"There is no time for explanations but I believe that Vorik has triggered the imbalance within B'Elanna's brain. There's no way of knowing how it is effecting her. In a

half-Klingon the effects could be more extreme."

"Well, we'd better find her," Janeway said. She and Chakotay turned to leave.

When Chakotay had exited the room Tuvok said, "There is one more thing that is concerning me, Captain."

Janeway stopped and turned around. Tuvok looked very concerned. Janeway made sure the door was closed. "What is it Tuvok?"

"I am not certain. I keep getting the sense that things are not as they should be."

"What do you mean?"

"I keep feeling as though I need to be in certain places at certain times, talking with certain people. But when I arrive at the location I feel I need to be in, the person I

need to speak with is not there."

"I'm not sure I'm following you."

"I do not have a clear explanation, Captain, but I know something is wrong. It is as though the events that have unfolded today have been altered in some way_._"

"Altered?"

"I entered sickbay this morning with the distinct feeling that the doctor and I were supposed to converse. When I arrived in sickbay he was not there. And just a few

moments ago I knew I was supposed to speak with Ensign Vorik in his quarters, on a subject I should not even know about."

"But Ensign Vorik is on the away team," Janeway stated.

"Precisely, and that is what has left me perplexed. Even though Ensign Vorik is beneath the planet's surface at this very moment, I know, without a doubt, he _should_

have been in his quarters. As humans would say, I have a "gut feeling" we were meant to have that conversation there today."

"What does this mean?" Captain Janeway asked. Her eyebrows were furrowed with concern.

"I do not know, but I intend to find out."

xXx

xXx

Tuvok and Chakotay were at the bottom of the large hole. Chakotay was securing Neelix with a rope.

"It is difficult to estimate how soon her condition will become life threatening," Tuvok said.

"Life threatening? She could die from this?" Chakotay said in surprise.

"Yes."

"Well, it looks like finding her won't be easy," Chakotay said, pulling out his tricorder. "Scanning range is limited to about twenty meters, and even that's not too

reliable."

"She's looking for Gallicite, so I suggest we do the same," Tuvok said.

"I'm ready to go, Commander," Neelix Said.

Chakotay walked over and tugged on the rope Neelix was fastened to. Neelix was lifted up to the top of the hole. Chakotay and Tuvok put on their backpacks. "Let's

go," Chakotay said.

xXx

xXx

B'Elanna walked through a tunnel shining her flashlight in front of her. She was sweating and her breathing was a little heavy. The ground sloped down a few feet and

she slipped and fell. She cried out and landed in the dirt.

"B'Elanna?" Vorik called.

She stood up and shined her flashlight down the tunnel.

Vorik came down the tunnel a few seconds later. "Lieutenant, I am… _glad _I found you," he said.

Here eyebrows shot up at his expression of emotion. "I told you I was going to do this myself," she said, annoyed.

The mossy cave roof was leaking water. She looked up at it. Up ahead there were pipe-like structures on the cave walls, lighting up the tunnel a bit. B'Elanna and Vorik

pulled out their tricorders to scan the new area. B'Elanna followed her tricorder readings over to some large rocks on a natural cave shelf. She grunted and pulled them

off the wall. Vorik came over to help. Behind the rocks were more pipes and a flashing hub.

Something clanked behind them and B'Elanna reached down and grabbed a rock. Vorik put his hand to his phaser.

Chakotay and Tuvok entered from the tunnel.

"B'Elanna," Chakotay said.

Vorik looked peeved to see them. He had only been alone with B'Elanna for a minute.

"Chakotay, come here you've got to see this," she said, leading him over to the glowing pipes.

"How are you feeling, Lieutenant?" Tuvok asked.

"Fine," she said. "This is an active power system. It must've been built by the colonists."

"We'll send somebody down here to study it more closely. Right now we've got to get you back to the ship," Chakotay said.

"No, no. This is _my_ discovery, it's _my_ mission… You don't under stand." She ran over to the pipes a few feet away. "This is the source of the gallicite readings. These

conduits are covered with gallicite plating. It's exactly what we need, and _I_ found it!"

"Yes, Lieutenant," Tuvok said, stepping toward her. "You have succeeded in your mission. Now you must tend to yourself. You are experiencing a condition known as

Pon Farr."

Vorik raised his eyebrow and he a Tuvok shared a look.

"Pon what?" B'Elanna said.

"You're emotional balance has been disrupted. You may not be in control of you more aggressive instincts."

B'Elanna looked up at Vorik, at the bite mark on his face. "I lost my temper for a minute, that's all."

All three of them stared at her.

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" she asked, paranoid. She started to back up.

"Please, come back to the ship with us," Tuvok said.

She continued to back up. "Just leave me alone."

"Leave _us_ alone," Vorik said under his breath.

"What was that ensign?" Chakotay said.

"Nothing, Sir."

Suddenly an alien emerged from the shadows. He was camouflaged to blend in with the cave and he aimed a weapon at the Starfleet officers. Then there was another

alien. They all looked up in surprise.

"Who are you?" one of the aliens said, pointing his weapon at Chakotay. "What do you want?"

"My name is Chakotay, I assure you, we have no hostile intent."

B'Elanna was pacing around, looking antsy.

"_She_ does," the alien said.

Chakotay held up a hand signaling for her to stop moving around. "B'Elanna, please."

"She is suffering from a chemical imbalance, which is affecting her behavior," Tuvok said, grabbing her.

"An imbalance?" The alien said, looking paranoid. "Is it contagious?"

"No, however she does need our assistance."

"We'd be glad to take her and leave your territory," Chakotay said.

"Not before you tell me why you came here."

"We only came to find some gallicite," Chakotay said. "We thought this planet was uninhabited."

"Then why are you carrying weapons?" the alien said, eying Chakotay's phaser.

"It's standard procedure for any mission into unfamiliar territory," Chakotay replied.

"Let me see one," the alien said, holding out his hand.

Chakotay pulled out his phaser and handed it over. B'Elanna stepped forward and reached out like she wanted to stop him. Tuvok and Vorik pulled her back to them.

The alien examined the phaser. Then he saw one of the tricorders. "And what is that? Some sort of scanning device?"

"Yes, it is called a tricorder," Vorik said, stepping forward.

"But it didn't detect any life forms here?" the alien asked.

"No, it did not," Vorik answered.

The alien was satisfied and handed Chakotay's phaser back to him.

An alarm sounded and they all looked around.

B'Elanna looked around like a scared animal, jerking her head left and right. "What's that?"

"Seismic alert," the alien said. "That wall is unstable. Be careful."

Another alien jumped from the shadows. He grabbed B'Elanna's arm with the intent to help her. "Watch out!" he said, pulling her away from the wall.

She took this as an attack and she pushed him off of her and tried to take his weapon.

Another alien pulled out his weapon. Tuvok tried to fire his phaser but it didn't work. An alien came up behind him and pointed his weapon at Tuvok's head.

Vorik ran over to help B'Elanna who was still struggling with one of the aliens. "B'Elanna don't!" he said, trying to pull her away.

The ground began to quake and tremble and rocks were starting to fall. Vorik pushed B'Elanna out of harm's way and jumped away from falling rocks. B'Elanna

continued to struggle with the alien for his weapon. She finally got his gun and hit him in the face with it. He was knocked out cold.

B'Elanna looked around, then over at where the alien had fallen. He was gone… She looked around again. Tuvok and Chakotay were gone too. It was just her and

Vorik.

Vorik wiped the dirt off the front of his uniform and he and B'Elanna took in their surroundings. Rocks had fallen, blocking all of the exits. They were alone.

xXx

**Oooooh! What's gonna happen? Stayed tuned to find out!**

Vorik: What? You can't stop now! I'm finally alone with B'Elanna!

Dakosaurus: Sorry, Vorik. This chapter is done. You'll have to wait until Chapter 3.

Vorik: *pulls out phaser and aims at Dakosaurus* Finsih the story, _now_.

Dakosaurus: *laughs* You're forgetting two things, Vorik.

Vorik: Oh? And what would those things be?

Dakosaurus: Number one, your Strafleet issue phasers don't work down there in the caves. Number two, I control you. This is _my_ version of the story. Now drop the

phaser and be patient.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or any of it's characters... unfortunately.**

_Blood Fever: What Should Have Happened: Chapter 3_

Vorik wiped the dirt off the front of his uniform and he and B'Elanna took in their surroundings. Rocks had fallen, blocking all exits. They were all alone.

"There must be a hidden door, some kind of passageway," B'Elanna said.

Vorik scanned the area with his tricorder. "I am not detecting any such thing," he said, "Nor are there any life signs."

B'Elanna swiped the tricorder from him. "Then you're using it wrong!" she said, pressing various buttons.

"Perhaps the aliens are generating some kind of interference so we cannot detect them," Vorik said, taking back his tricorder.

B'Elanna ripped off the top part of her long sleeved uniform, revealing a grey, sweat-soaked tank top. Vorik's pupils dilated as he looked at her bare arms. He watched

her as she sat down on a rock and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "We have to get out of here before those aliens come back," she said.

Vorik sat down next to her. "Or we could stay here."

"What? No, we have to find a way to get the gallicite."

"Although that was our mission there is nothing we can do to obtain the gallicite at the moment. In case you haven't noticed, we are trapped here."

"What are you saying, Vorik?"

"I am suggesting we, how do humans put it… _make the most of it._"

B'Elanna stared at him for a few seconds before she realized what exactly it was that he was suggesting. Her eyebrows shot up and she laughed incredulously.

"Excuse me?"

"Of course, we would have to do the ceremony first. We will have to improvise…" he said looking around the cave.

"Ceremony? Vorik, I'm _not _going to marry you! This is ridiculous! I'm finding a way out of here!" B'Elanna walked over to the fallen rock and tried, without success, to pull

the rocks out of the way. After some fruitless tugging she sighed and hung her head in defeat.

Vorik stood and walked over to her. "B'Elanna, you and I belong together. There is no sense in denying it. I need you. And whether you like it or not, Lieutenant, you

need me."

xXx

xXx

Neelix was carried to sickbay by two nameless crewmen. When they entered, Kes ran up to them and helped Neelix onto a biobed.

"Oh, thank you," Neelix said. The crewmen left. Neelix looked around. "Where's the doctor?"

"I just got here a minute before you did," Kes said. "I guess he's still offline."

"Computer." The computer chimed. "Activate the EMH, please," Neelix said with a grin.

"Unable to comply," the computer voice said.

Neelix and Kes shared a puzzled look.

"Why not?" Kes asked.

"Authorization code required."

"Authorization code?" Neelix said. He tapped his comm. badge. "Neelix to Captain Janeway."

"What is it, Neelix?"

"We can't activate the doctor. Has he always needed an authorization code to be brought online?"

Janeway was taken aback by his question. "_Authorization code_? I'll be right there." She looked around at her crew on the bridge. Most of them were usually assigned to

other parts of the ship but with most of the senior staff gone she had to make due with replacements. "Harry, keep looking for the missing crew members below the

surface. I'm paying a visit to sickbay."

"What's all this about an authorization code?" Janeway asked as she entered sick bay.

"It seems we can't activate the doctor without one," Kes replied.

"Computer, activate the EMH," Captain Janeway commanded.

"Unable to comply. Authorization code required."

"How long has this been going on?" Janeway asked in disbelief.

"It must be very recent," Kes said. "I had no trouble activating the doctor this morning."

"I wonder who's been in here since then, and _why_ they would implement an authorization code without _my_ authorization?"

Kes and Neelix both looked at her and shrugged.

"Computer, activate the EMH, Authorization code Janeway Pi One One Zero."

"Unable to comply. That code is not valid."

"What do you mean it's not valid? I'm the captain!"

xXx

xXx

"_I _need _you_? That's ridiculous," B'Elanna said.

"The fact of the matter is you are experiencing the same… _difficulties_ as I," Vorik pointed out.

"This, this… Pon…" B'Elanna sputtered angrily.

"Pon Farr. You and I becoming mates is the most logical course of action."

"I'm not Vulcan. How could I possibly _get_ it?"

"It's not a disease. And, I'm not sure how you… "got" it. But the fact is you did. There is no sense in denying it. In denying _us_. Will you reconsider my offer?"

"Vorik, no offense but you're not exactly my type. When I imagine myself married it's not to someone who's a self-righteous, know-it-all _robot_." Vorik looked away from

her. There was pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry, that was a little harsh. But the fact still remains; I'm not interested."

"B'Elanna…" Vorik began. "I- I love you."

"What?"

"I may not always be able to show it but it's true."

"I think that's just the Pon Farr talking," B'Elanna said hesitantly and in utter disbelief.

"No, it's _me_ talking," Vorik said, thrusting his hand to his chest. "I've loved you for a long time and I will continue to love you longer still. Being Vulcan doesn't mean

being a robot. I _feel_, B'Elanna. On a deeper level than most people can conceive, which is why I must always maintain control. I must keep my focus, I must train myself

not to let my emotions control me." He took one of her hands in his and kissed it ever so gently. "I can be the man you imagine, B'Elanna. Just let me try."

Electricy flowed from Vorik's lips to B'Elanna's hand. There was heat between them, she couldn't deny it. She closed her eyes and pulled her hand away. She took a

breath and tried to shake off his vibes. "Let's just focus on getting out of this prison, ok?" She jumped to her feet and grabbed the rifle she had wrestled from the alien

earlier and pointed it at the fallen rock. "This oughta do the trick."

Vorik jumped up and grabbed the end of the rifle. "Hold on, we don't know how stable this tunnel is. An energy blast might bring the rest of it down in our heads."

"Let go!" B'Elanna said, trying to pull the gun out of his grip.

"I am afraid I cannot comply."

They continued to struggle for the gun. Vorik pulled on it and spun B'Elanna around until they had switched places, with him facing the fallen rock and with her back to

it.

"Never pick a fight with a Klingon!" she said as she tugged on the gun. Their faces were just inches away from each other.

"I am not going to fight you, just surrender the weapon," Vorik said, out of breath.

"Afraid I'll break your arm? You should be!"

He wrestled the weapon out of her grip and threw it on the ground. She went to hit him with a right hook but he caught her by the wrist.

"B'Elanna, stop this," he said. They were both breathing heavily. There was barely any space between them. "This fight isn't really about the gun. Why can't you just

admit your feelings for me?"

Still breathing heavily they didn't move. They just stared at each other. Vorik leaned in closer and B'Elanna flinched away. "I don't _have_ feelings for you," She said with

ice in her voice. She jerked her arm out of his grip and went to find a way out of the tunnel. Vorik sighed and followed.

xXx

xXx

I want to know about the vessel that brought you here," the alien said as he scanned Tuvok. "Your propulsion systems, weapons, sensors. Everything." His device

beeped. He grabbed Tuvok's arm and rescanned it. "You have an artificial implant in your arm."

"Yes," Tuvok said. "It was necessary to replace the elbow joint after I was injured in a combat simulation."

The alien turned and began scanning Chakotay. "I also want to know about your medical technology. Scientific advances, artificial intelligence…"

"I'd be glad to tell you all about my people and learn about yours," Chakotay said as the alien scanned him. "There's no need to hold us here for interrogation."

"You should expect no better treatment after invading Sakari territory," the alien retorted.

"As I said, we didn't know there was anyone down here," Chakotay said.

"Yes, so you've said."

"Your people have clearly made every effort to avoid detection by outsiders," Tuvok stated. "Is it so difficult to believe that those measure were effective in our case?"

"If they were fully effective you wouldn't have found anything interesting enough to bring you here," the alien said angrily.

"That's something we can help you with," Chakotay said.

"What?"

"We can show you how we detected the gallicite. So you can disguise it better. We can also help you eliminate the last traces of the ruins on the surface so no one else

will be curious about them."

"You've seen the ruins," the alien said.

"Yes, I assume the Sakari once lived there," Chakotay said.

"Long ago, before I was born," the alien said, looking down.

What happened?" Tuvok asked.

The alien looked angry again. "My people never even knew who the invaders were or why they attacked. It was all over in less than an hour." Tuvok listened with

interest. "Some of the colonists were fortunate enough to escape into the mines. We've lived here ever since. Where it's safe. If the invaders ever learned of our

existence here they might return."

"I can certainly understand your caution," Chakotay said, "But let us demonstrate our good faith by helping you protect yourselves. Then we'll go and never bother you

again."

The alien took a moment to think about it. "Agreed, but you will be supervised at all times."

Another seismic alert went off. They all looked around.

xXx

xXx

Vorik and B'Elanna breathed heavily as they walked through the tunnels.

"We are almost to the next passage way. Can you make it?" Vorik asked. B'Elanna merely nodded, too exhausted and out of breath to answer.

The earth shook and rocks tumbled down from the cave ceiling. Vorik grabbed B'Elanna's arm and they jumped out of the way of the falling boulders.

The rumbling stopped and they both coughed and struggled to their feet.

Vorik shined his flashlight on the fallen rock. "Do not worry. We will find a way out."

"We should use that weapon, it's worth the risk now," B'Elanna replied.

"I would agree with you, however, I no longer have it in my possession. I am afraid it is buried beneath the rock," Vorik said, trying to sound calm and collected.

"What?" B'Elanna cried.

"I apologize."

B'Elanna took heavy breaths and leaned up against the cave wall. She struggled with everything she was feeling. Her exhaustion, her thirst, and her confusing

overwhelming attraction and desire for Vorik. It was all too much. She put her head against her arms and tried to slow her breathing.

"Try to stay calm. I know it is difficult."

"How do you Vulcans do this? I feel like I'm crawling out of my skin!" She slid down the wall until she was crouched down a few inched above the dirt. Vorik came over

and knelt in front of her. "I've got to do something!" She lunged at Vorik and knocked him to the ground, landing on top of him. She pressed her lips to his and for a

brief moment they shared a passionate kiss. Vorik wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes shot open and she jumped to her feet.

"What am I doing?" she cried.

Once again Vorik was disappointed. He pulled himself up off the ground and walked towards her. "You are following your instincts. It is only logical."

"There's nothing logical about this! I don't know how you're still so calm! I feel like there's a fire burning inside my chest and in my head and I'm all confused. I'm filled

with desire and violence... passion and disdain. My head is hot and foggy and I don't know what I'm doing!"

"Follow your instincts. Ultimately they are telling you to take a mate. I suggest you listen before this condition completely consumes you."

She didn't say a word. She just closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, trying desperately to fight the flames. "I want you, B'Elanna. And I want to spend the

rest of my life with you." He came closer and put his hands on her shoulders. "Please don't push me away."

She looked up into his eyes and found them warm and loving. She sighed and nodded, giving in. He kissed her gently, moving his hands from her shoulders to her

waist. She moved her body closer and deepened the kiss.

xXx

xXx

**Stay tuned for for the next (and possibly the last) chapter! I really hope someone out there is enjoying this story. Reviews are always appreciated. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, guys! I got caught up in a lot of stuff. And... I was just plain lazy.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek Voyager or any of its characters. But it would be totally awesome if I did. On with the story!_

_Blood Fever: What Should Have Happened Chapter 4_

He came closer and put his hands on her shoulders. "Please don't push me away."

She looked up into his eyes and found them warm and loving. She sighed and nodded, giving in. He kissed her gently, moving his hands from her shoulders to her waist. She moved her body closer and deepened the kiss.

xXx

xXx

"Janeway Pi One One Zero!" Janeway shouted at the ceiling.

"Unable to comply. That code is not valid," the female robotic voice replied for the 20th time.

Janeway pulled out her bun in frustration.

Neelix and Kes were watching, keeping a safe distance from the captain.

"Wouldn't it be more helpful if you tried a different code?" Neelix asked. He ducked behind a biobed when Janeway shot him deadly glare.

xXx

xXx

Vorik was relishing in the delight that was B'Elanna's tongue against his when he heard a rumbling behind him. B'Elanna pulled away and looked for the source of the noise. Rocks were falling from the pile of boulders that blocked their way. Help was

there to save them. Vorik dropped his head in disappointed once again. B'Elanna walked up to the boulders and moved some of the loose rocks out of the way. Chakotay could be seen on the other side through a small opening. He shined his flashlight

through the opening.

"Are you two alright?" Chakotay said.

"We were just fine until you got here," Vorik muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Ensign?" Choakotay said.

"Nothing, Sir."

Chakotay, B'Elanna, and a reluctant Vorik cleared away the rest of boulders. Chakotay led the way out of the cave. The sun was bright and he squinted and shielded his eyes as he emerged. A squinting Tuvok came after him, followed by B'Elanna

and Vorik.

"Chakotay to Voyager. Please respond." He turned to Tuvok, "Still nothing. There must be some kind of communications problem. I'm sure they'll clear it up soon."

"It may not be soon enough," Tuvok replied. He turned to look at B'Elanna who was sitting on the ground, panting. "I am concerned about the rapid progression of her symptoms." He gestured for Vorik to come over to him. Vorik complied. "You

must go to her now, Mr. Vorik. Help each other. If the two of you do not resolve the pon farr, you will die."

"Are you suggesting…" Vorik said, too afraid of getting his hopes dashed to finish his sentence.

"You know exactly what I am suggesting," Tuvok stated. Vorik's eyes lit up. He ran over to where B'Elanna was sitting, not wasting a second. "So, where were we?"

Chakotay and Tuvok left to give the two some privacy. B'Elanna grabbed Vorik by the hand and led him somewhere they could be totally alone. She started off by nibbling his fingers. Then she moved to the back of his neck. Vorik let a small smile

creep across his lips. She made her way around and back to his hands again. He grabbed her, kissing her neck. She let a out a deep throaty growl and threw him to the ground and pinned him. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled her over.

SuddenlyTom came out of nowhere, grabbed Vorik by the back of his uniform and threw him off of B'Elanna.

"B'Elanna! Are you alright?" Tom cried.

"What are you doing here?" She said angrily.

"I heard you were missing, so I came to look for you." He turned to Vorik. "This is the second time I've had to pry you off of her. You seem to be making a habit of attacking my woman."

B'Elanna's eyebrows shot up. "Your woman?"

"I am afraid you are mistaken, Lieutenant," Vorik said.

Tom narrowed his eyes and looked back and forth between B'Elanna and Vorik. The two of them were both breathing heavily, their clothes were rumpled and both of their faces were flushed. "Wait a minute… I'm starting to think I've interrupted something,"

he said stupidly.

B'Elanna rolled her eyes. "Go back to Voyager, Tom."

Vorik folded his arms and nodded in agreement with this demand.

"What are you saying? B'Elanna, are you seriously choosing this guy over me? I thought we had something. Give me a chance."

"Are you attempting to take Lieutenant Torres away from me?" Vorik asked, arching an eyebrow.

Tom took a few steps forward until he was right in Vorik's face. "So what if I am? What are you gonna do about it?"

Vorik's face suddenly turned horrifyingly angry. He turned his head and screamed, "Lieutenant Tuvok!"

Tom winced at the sudden shouting. "What, are you gonna tell on me?"

Tuvok arrived moments later. "Ensign?"

Vorik's breathing had become very labored to the point of him nearly hyperventilating. His rage was overwhelming. Tom backed up a little, looking mighty worried.

"Sir, I declare koon-ut-kal-if-fee."

"The ritual challenge," Tuvok explained to Tom and B'Elanna. "He intends to fight to win his mate."

"You want a fight? You've got one," Tom said, lunging towards Vorik.

Chakotay grabbed Tom and held him back. "Hold on, Tom." Tom shook Chakotay off and continued towards Vorik. Before he could even raise a fist to him, Vorik landed a crushing blow right on Tom's jaw. Tom fell to the ground.

"Uuugh, not again. I fink you dislocated muh jaw," Tom said, clutching his face. Vorik smirked in triumph. He turned his back on Tom and headed towards B'Elanna, ready to celebrate his victory. Tom crept up behind Vorik with a large stick in one hand

while he still held his jaw with the other.

"Look out," B'Elanna cautioned. Vorik whirled around and caught the stick before it him him. They wrestled for possession of the stick for a few moments. Vorik maneuvered it out of Tom's grip and dealt a crushing blow to Tom's jaw.

"Oh, come on!" Tom cried, cradling his jaw. He sat on the ground and pouted. Vorik took this as a surrender. He took B'Elanna by the hand and whisked her away.

xXx

xXx

_Captains log: Star date 50541.6 We're following through with Chakotay's offer to help the Sakari improve their camouflage and they've agreed to supply us with a generous quantity of gallicite. _

Tom walked down a corridor going over data on his handheld pad. He entered the turbo lift and found B'Elanna standing inside. They glanced awkwardly at each other.

"Deck 2" Tom ordered. They stood there for a moment in silence. "So, looks like you're feeling better," Tom finally said.

B'Elanna smiled politely.

"You back on duty?" Tom asked.

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine. Thanks," she said.

"And did Vorik have anything to do with-"

"That's none of your business," She said, cutting him off.

"It's all over the ship, B'Elanna. It's everyone's business. The bridge is all abuzz with talk of your sudden wedding. Is that true? Did you really marry Vorik?"

B'Elanna flashed Tom a huge smile. "Well, if you must know, yes. Yes, I did."

xXx

xXx

"You're call sounded urgent," Jane way said as she entered engineering.

"There is something I must show you," Tuvok said, tapping a console. "I was looking into the strange anomaly that we had discussed earlier."

"You mean your feelings of needing to be in certain places with certain people."

"Correct. I ran a scan on the ship and look what I've found."

Janeway stared at the screen with her mouth hanging open. "What is it?"

"I do not know. I have never seen anything like it. It is as if time and space surrounding us has been mutated. Altered in a way I can not explain."

"Can you trace the mutation and find out what's causing it?"

"I can try." Tuvok pressed a series of buttons, there was a beeping sound and his eyebrow furrowed.

"What is it?" Janeway asked.

"I believe I have found the source of the mutation. It is coming from 21st century Earth."

"What does this mean?"

"It means that somebody in the past is tampering with our lives."

Janeway and Tuvok shared a concerned look.

*** *** BUUUUUUUM!

Tuvok: Hey!

Dakosaurus: Wha?

Tuvok: It is you. _You _are the one who is mutating the space around us and altering events. I am informing Captain Janeway immediately.

Dakosaurus: Sorry, there's nothing your precious captain can do about it. I have something she can't take away from me. The power of writing! Muahahahahaaaaa!

xXx

xXx

**Well, that's all folks! I hope it was an acceptable ending. :) I really enjoyed rewriting this episode. Any rewrite requests? Gimme the details and I may consider doing another episode :D Thank you for reading! Reviews are tiny hugs. I love hugs :D**


End file.
